Karma
Karma is the reflection of all good and evil choices you make during the game and how they are perceived by the inhabitants of the wasteland in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, and Fallout Tactics. __TOC__ Karma is, philosophically, the principle of cause and effect, with not only the effects of your actions but also your intentions that are taken into account measured in "Karma points". The stronger an intention or action has, the more Karma points you gain or lose. It is classified by three types: good, neutral, and evil. Players always start a new game with 0 Karma points (neutral Karma). People will behave differently towards you depending on your Karma, and it's also a factor to unlock certain dialogue options or being able to do something specific. Overviews per game In Fallout, Karma is simply named "general reputation" (but have the same function as Karma in other Fallout games) and reputation titles appeared. In Fallout 2, what was originally called "general reputation" is renamed to Karma, reputation titles are kept and a new stat called "Reputation" is added, acting as a measurement of how you are perceived in various places. In Fallout Tactics, reputation titles and reputation are removed, only Karma is kept. Also, a new specific stat called "rank" is added, indicating your rank in the Brotherhood of Steel. In Fallout 3, although Karma is measured in points, the player never gets to see a numerical karmic value, only the status and the title. In Fallout: New Vegas, Karma is kept (like Fallout 3, the player never gets to see a numerical karmic value) and reputation returned, and acting now as a measurement of how you are perceived by various factions and towns. In Fallout 4, Karma is not present but rather an approval rating with companions, which works on a similar level. Behind the scenes * The Defender Vault Boy image is a reference to the comic book superhero Batman, the Vault Boy has a number 13 on the chest instead of Batman's symbol. * The Shield of Hope Vault Boy image is a reference to the comic book superhero Captain America. Instead of having a star on the costume's chest, Vault Boy's sports a number 13, referencing Vault 13. * The Guardian of the Wastes Vault Boy image is a reference to the British Army's Foot Guards. * The Savior of the Damned Vault Boy image is a reference to Dudley Do-Right of the 1959 collective two animated cartoon series The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. * The Demon Spawn Vault Boy image is a reference to the comic book superhero Spawn. ''Fallout 2'' and Fallout Tactics Neutral Karma Vault Boy.png|Wanderer, -249 to +249 Karma points Good Karma Defender.png|Defender, +250 Karma points Shield of Hope.png|Shield of Hope, +500 Karma points Guardian of the Wastes.png|Guardian of the Wastes, +750 Karma points Savior of the Damned.png|Savior of the Damned, +1000 Karma points Bad Karma Betrayer.png|Betrayer, -250 Karma points Sword of Despair.png|Sword of Despair, -500 Karma points Scourge of the Wastes.png|Scourge of the Wastes, -750 Karma points Demon Spawn.png|Demon Spawn, -1000 Karma points Category:Karma de:Karma es:Karma fr:Karma pl:Karma pt:Karma ru:Карма uk:Карма